Get Equipped
by lord-of-all-kobuns
Summary: It would help if you read Maelgrim's "Rockman: The Robot War" before this. This is a sequel and tribute to that as well as a tribute to one of my favorite bands, The Megas, and a love letter to my headcanon. Based on Mega Man II.
1. ROCKMAN I Want To Be The One

**I Want To Be The One**//Rockman

_I._

_I Am._

_I Am Rock._

Those were my first words, and they're as good as any to introduce myself. I'm Rock, an android, built by the good Dr. Thomas Light, my father. I'm built to appear to be about fifteen years old or so. Dad programmed me as a lab assistant, and to be his son. I like to think I'm doing well on that front. It must be a little weird, though, having a son that never ages. However, he seems to be happy he has me, and I'm happy I have him. As long as he doesn't suddenly snap and try to sell me into slavery or something, I reckon I'm safe.

I also have a "sister". Her name's Roll. Yeah, yeah, I know. Rock and Roll. _Ha ha_. Dad meant to do that. He loves his lame puns. She's another lab assistant, and a great one. She's the most logical out of all of us, and keeps things organized. Sometimes Dad can be a bit scatterbrained, so I'm sure having Roll and I around has been a great help. There are some times when I wonder how Dad even got us built in the first place.

So, yeah, that's the family. Judging by outside appearances, we're pretty normal. Most of the time, Roll and I work with Dad in the lab, building, refining, and just helping out. It's a peaceful existence, and it's great fun.

I was never meant for combat.

Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, I _had_ to be modified into a fighting robot. That damn Dr. Wily, Dad's cousin, my uncle, betrayed us. He stole all of the robots he and Dad made to help out mankind, and brainwashed them. To make things worse, his repeated use of an imperfect teleportation device caused him to go completely insane. I had to be sent out to defeat the brainwashed robots and stop Wily once and for all. Almost all of the things I had to fight were once my friends, and it was difficult seeing them transform into, for lack of a better term, monsters. It was even more difficult having to kill them and stop them from destroying the human race. They were fellow robots, ones I spent time with and considered friends. To make things worse, all the while I had to deal with a cult hell-bent on destroying all robots, a virus implanted in my brain by Wily, a struggle with my own morality, and The Three Laws.

The Three Laws of Robotics were originally proposed by Isaac Asimov, and are installed in every robot in the hopes to prevent an uprising. They also are supposed to keep robots "safe", that is not harmful to humans, while still keeping the robots themselves working and useful. The laws are:

_1.__A robot must never harm a human being._

_2. A robot must preserve its own existence, unless it conflicts with the first rule._

_3. A robot must obey all commands, unless they are in conflict with the first two rules._

I don't follow that last rule. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I'm able to break it. I'm pretty sure I can break that second one, too. Just a side-effect of having developed sentience, I suppose. It happened to my brother, too.

That's right, I forgot to mention him. My brother was named Blues. He came before Roll and I, and we don't talk about him much. The first son of Light was somehow able to break all three laws before going berserk and teleporting to God-knows-where. In order to make sure that never happened again, Dad programmed a self-destruct mechanism into mine and Roll's heads that would activate if we tried to break the First Law. You might think that's cruel, but to be perfectly honest I'd rather die than malfunction and hurt my Dad, or the innocent people in the city.

The virus Wily implanted in me was anchored to the Three Laws, the deepest part of my programming. It tried eating at them to trigger the self-destruct mechanism, and it was only because of Dad's expertise and quick thinking that it didn't end up killing me. It was terrifying; I could feel it burying into my mind as I stared down Dr. Wily, aiming my arm cannon at the power source of his killing machine. By the time I got to that point, I was badly hurt. I thought it was going to be my last act on this Earth, bringing Wily to justice.

By breaking the second law and putting my life in jeopardy, I could defeat the virus. Wily was arrested, and swiftly jailed. And just as swiftly, he was released. I don't know what the idiots at Fyodor Prison were thinking, letting this madman loose again upon this world. But it is what it is. He's out there, and he's used his experience working with his cousin to build more robots to try and take over the world. It's up to me to stop them.

After all, I've done it once, what's to say I can't do it again?

Do I want to be the one? Nah, not particularly, but someone has to fight for justice and save the people. Dad said as much when I talked to him earlier. I still couldn't help but notice some regret in his eyes, though, I suppose because he remembers what happened the last time. I tried to tell him I'd be fine. He wasn't so sure, since the virus had caused all the chips I stored the weapons data from Achilles and the others to be unusable. Really, though, my buster gun will be fine, and I'm sure the robots Wily built have similar chips I can take to Dad and get installed in me.

Time to get into my ass-kicking gear. Yeah, even the blue underwear. It looks ridiculous, but it's functional. Dad says the first robot is in some city called Monsteropolis.

It's time to fight, for everlasting peace.


	2. AIRMAN The Annihilation of Monsteropolis

**The Annihilation of Monsteropolis**//Airman

I hate you.

I really hate you. I probably don't know you, but I hate you.

And that's because you hate me.

All my life I've been alone. I've been feared and despised. No pun intended, but it blows. It's not my fault my idiot creator decided to make me some weird bulky _thing_, with a constantly spinning fan in my body. It's not my fault my creator built me to push others away. It's just not my fault.

I want to walk among the people, but whenever I try I get looks of revulsion. So I'm a robot, big deal. My brothers are humanoid in appearance, so they pass the "test". Why did I have to be so different? I just want to live a normal life. Well, as normal as one can be for a robot.

I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think I've figured it out. It not me…It's you. It is all of you, you and your stupid bigoted personalities. I've seen how you act, treating people different from you with disgust. Race, sexual orientation, gender, it all influences you and causes you to act like animals. You humans treat everything different with fear, and fear breeds contempt. I just don't understand what makes you think you have the right to judge on appearances. I could be a really nice guy, for all you know, but you don't _want_ to know.

You look at me once, and you all think I'm a freak.

Is it any wonder I sit upon this makeshift throne, on a construction site high above Monsteropolis, and contemplate your deaths? From this height, you're nothing but insects. You're small and insignificant, and I have no qualms raining fire upon your worthless souls. Death from above…a fitting end for those who use their "Big Guy In The Sky" theories to control and hate.

I'll show you a Big Guy In The Sky.

According to my creator, there's some android coming to kill me and save the world. The creator says the android is amazingly strong, even nearly taking my creator down on one occasion. He told me how he lives as a normal human, a surrogate son to the creator's great enemy. Why does he deserve to live that life? What makes him better than me? Just because he's oh-so-noble and wants to save this world?

Feh, as if the world deserves to be saved. The scum below me only deserve death. I'm sick of looking them hustle and bustle, unaware that their days are numbered.

The android should be arriving any time now. I hate him already. I will destroy him. He doesn't deserve life. But first I will have to get warmed up. I will give this android a nice scene to lay his eyes on when he gets here.

Time to soar above this stupid little city.

I stare at the pitiful creatures, the ones who rejected me. They have brought this in on themselves. They do not want me, and so I do not want them.

I open my mouth, and start addressing the populace. As my voice booms out over the skyscrapers, the people in the streets stop, and look up at me, fear on their faces. This fear is so wonderful for me. It's a shame I will not be able to appreciate it for very long.

"If I cannot walk among you, then I will walk the world alone. There will be a fire in the sky, and your doom will reign down! It will be built from pieces of SR-71, and planes that crashed in World War II! There will be a tombstone with the Planet Earth engraved on it!"

I charge up my weapons as the residents below me run, screaming. They fight like beasts as my blasts level buildings and dissolve humans on impact. Craters line the streets as the screams get louder and louder. It is music to my ears. The cries of humans are glorious.

Worthless creatures. They could have prevented this, if only they had tried.

Ah, the telltale sign of a teleportation has streaked across the sky. The android has arrived. Time to return to my throne, and wait for him.


	3. METALMAN Metal Dance

**Metal Dance**//Metalman

'Sup? I'm Metalman. Let's see, what do you need to know about me… Hm, how about the fact that I'm a fuckin' beast? Seriously dude, I am hella awesome. I can crush anything that comes my way, and I don't think I've ever been hurt in my life.

I also like to dance. There's nothing quite like a good beat to get me pumped. By myself, with a partner, it doesn't matter. Love it.

Dancing is a lot like fighting. In dance, you always have a leader. In a fight, I dominate. There's a strange gracefulness to a fight. Two people, working against and with each other, struggling for their lives. It's beautiful. One mistake can mean your doom. One second lies between life and death.

Not that I have to worry about that.

So, I hear there's some punk android being sent by my creator's cousin to destroy me and my brothers. He's already killed off Airman, and now he's coming for me. Dude, do I _look_ like Airman? Airman was fat and weird-looking, man! I'm svelte and cool, and can chop shit with my buzz saws. He has no chance against me. That is, if he ever gets to me. I've rearranged this factory, given it some flair. Metal blades, conveyor belts…and funk. Gotta have the tunes, sets the atmosphere and gives me something to dance to.

This is how the whole thing will play out: He's going to show up, and get owned by the traps I've set out for him. Even if he makes it past them, I'll still totally destroy him. Maybe I'll even let him shoot first before laying into him with my saws.

Haha, this music is really catchy…almost makes me want to get out a fedora and start snapping my fingers to the beat.

Oh, look, here he comes. He must be pretty good in order to get past all my traps. Nice. Here, kid, shoot first. I'll even hold my arms out to make it easy. Take your best shot!

…Fuck, what was that? That was a really weird feeling…I don't think I like that. I'll just try and start moving, throw some saws at him.

Another hit. This is not good. What is that feeling?

Is it…pain?

No, can't be.

What, no, god, again and again and again!

No, it can't happen this way!

Little blue bastard.

_I'm invincible_!


End file.
